


Duo Has Great Hair

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Other Fandoms [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr Ficlet written in reply to this prompt: Heero is baffled by what he’s supposed to do with Duo’s hair during sex/intimacy. Touch it? Ignore it? OTHER?





	Duo Has Great Hair

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159751904933/juniperstreet-replied-to-your-post-alrighti)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from juniperstreet: 1 x 2, Heero is baffled by what he’s supposed to do with Duo’s hair during sex/intimacy. Touch it? Ignore it? OTHER?

Here’s the thing, right: Heero’s attitude towards hair is, “this is the crap on top of my head and I’d probably look stupid without it but it has exactly zero relevance to my life.” He washes it because he doesn’t like to smell, and he gets haircuts when its gets in his eyes because he doesn’t need THAT distraction, and other than that, he’s got pretty much permanent bedhead. He honestly never really saw the point in hair maintenance?

But he can’t deny: he _really_  likes Duo’s hair.

And _Duo_  really likes Duo’s hair, obvious from the sleek shine of it, not a strand loose from his braid when he’s working. At first, Heero thinks it’s a little ridiculous how much effort Duo puts into taking care of his hair. Short hair, he washes it, runs his hand through it, bam, done. Long hair? It gets washed, and conditioned, and, like _post-_ conditioned, and brushed and combed and Duo trims his split ends every few days and what the heck even _is_  a split end?? And when they’re alone together, finally able to relax, finally allowed to touch, and Duo lets his braid down…

Heero has never seen anything more beautiful than Duo’s long hair spread out over his pillow case, curling around his face, sliding across Duo’s bare chest as it rises and falls in the even breaths of sleep.

But what is he supposed to _do_  with it? Duo blinks awake, gives Heero a sweet smile that hits him with a warm feeling so alien Heero almost can’t believe he’s actually experiencing it, and Heero leans down, lips pursing for a kiss that he needs like oxygen, sets a hand beside Duo’s head, and…

…and Duo grimaces and shakes his head.

“Oh, sorry. Presumptuous of me, I guess.”

“No - Heero, no, I want this, I want you, you know that, but you do realize you’ve got, like, all your body weight on my hair? And it’s attached to my head? And that hurts?” By the time he stops talking, Duo is grinning, like Heero hurting him is some kind of joke? And fuck that. Heero is so _done_  with hurting people, hurting _anyone_ , much less someone he…much less…

He jerks back as if burned, scowling, and stalks across the room, eyes closed, hands on his temples.

A moment later, a gentle hand on his shoulder turns him around, but he doesn’t want to open his eyes. Sometimes, the way Duo looks at him…

Something silken brushes over Heero’s hand, twines between his fingers.

Duo’s hair.

“It’s okay if you touch it,” Duo says gently. Heero cards through Duo’s hair, fingers skimming the hard flesh of Duo’s back beneath, and his eyes slip open. Duo grins and hands him a hair brush.

“Heero, meet my hair. Hair, meet Heero. You two have a lot of talking to do.”

“You’re ridiculous,” scowls Heero, trying to figure out how to even hold the damn brush.

“You know you love it,” Duo says, sticking his tongue out.

“Yeah,” mutters Heero, raising the brush and hesitantly running it through Duo’s smooth locks. “Uh. Yeah. Something like that.”

Duo sighed contentedly, leaned back against Heero, and Heero kissed his neck and brushed his hair.

_I could get used to this._

_Maybe…am I allowed to get used to this?_

_I don’t care. I’m going to. I have no idea what I did to deserve you, to deserve your forgiveness, to deserve you with me, but I’m not gonna screw it up now. I’ll learn to deserve you._

“I love you, Heero.”

_I will learn to brush your damn gorgeous distracting hair._

_And I will annihilate anyone who ever hurts you._

_Even if it’s me._


End file.
